poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Together, Stronger Forever Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Power Rangers Together, Stronger Forever. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins with Emperor Nogo, he being frustrated at being lost by the Power Rangers. Emperor Nogo: Those rangers kept runing my evil plans, just like those Winx! Master Frown: This is getting anticlimactic! Brock: What'll we do now? Emperor Nogo: Hmmmm, it would seem that none of my evil plans to merge earth with the Shadow Realm, not even I have a answer. ???: But I do! Master Frown: Huh, Who's there!? Brock: We don't want any trouble! Emperor Nogo: Show yourself! As he showed himself, it was Lord Drakkon who came to see Emperor Nogo. Lord Drakkon: Just thought you could use my help, Emperor Nogo. Emperor Nogo: Lord Drakkon, why are you here? Lord Drakkon: I'd just happened to be in the neighborhood, just thought we can help each other. Emperor Nogo: Really, we're listening. Lord Drakkon: We have common enemies, the Power Rangers are our common enemies. Master Frown: Is that so? Brock: So, what do you have in mind? Lord Drakkon: With my Ranger Clones, we can invade the entire universe. Emperor Nogo: Perfect, that shall be arranged. Meanwhile, Raphael and his friends were hanging out at the park when the Lgihtspeed Rangers came. Carter Grayson: Excuse us! Ryan Mitchell: Are you the Mythic Rainbow Rangers? Raphael Parker: Yeah, that's us. Angelina Rodriguez: Who are you guys, and how'd you know who we are? Carter Grayson: My name is Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger. And these are my friends, Chad Lee, Blue Ranger, Joel Rawlings, Green Ranger, Kelsey Winslow, Yellow Ranger, Dr. Dana Mitchell, Pink Ranger, and her brother, Ryan, the Titanium Ranger. Arnold Rodriguez: The Lightspeed Rangers, I've heard of you guys before. What brings you all from Mariner Bay? Chad Lee: We were send to recruit you guys on an important mission. Joel Rawlings: The entire universe is at stake. Kelsey Winslow: We'll need all the help we can get. Dana Mitchell: We're gonna have to ask you guys to come with us. As they arrived at Silver Hills, they all came to the very Clock Tower. Raphael Parker: Whoa, this place is really huge. Carter Grayson: That, Raphael, is the homebase of the Time Force Rangers. Joel Rawlings: This is where we meet them along with the rest of the Legendary Power Rangers. Saku: You mean there's more of you? Chad Lee: That's right, let's go. As they all went inside, there were other Legendary Power Rangers together. Ryan Mitchell: Everyone, these are the Turbo Rangers, the Android Counterparts of T.J. Johnson, Justin Stewart, Carlos Vallerte, Ashley Hammond, and Cassie Chan. And this is Blue Senturion, and Zador, the Phantom Ranger and the son of Zordon. Zador: Hello, Mystic Rainbow Rangers, we are honored to meet you. Arnold Rodriguez: Thank you for having us here, Zador. Andros Hammond: Welcome, Raphael. I'm Andros, and this is Carlos, T.J., Ashley, Cassie, and Zhane. We've heard a lot about you all, and we're truely honored to meet you in person. Zhane: Good to meet you all. Raphael Parker: Right back at ya, Guys. Melody Jetson: Wow, the Turbo and Space Rangers are here. Mike Corbett: Don't forget us, Melody. I'm Mike Corbett, the Magna Defender, this is my brother, Leo, and his friends, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, and Kendrix Morgan. Maya: It's nice to meet you all. Angelina Rodriguez: Pleasure's all ours, Maya. Mike Corbett: (shaking hands with Arnold) Good to meet you, Arnold. Arnold Rodriguez: The pleasure's all ours. Leo Corbett: We've heard a lot about you guys. Raphael Parker: Wow, now this is what I call a warm welcome. Rachel Parker: I know, right? Eric Myers: Well, our home is your home too. Wesley Collins: Raphael, I'm Wesley Collins, this is Jennifer Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, and my partner, Eric Myers. We're the Time Force Rangers. Raphael Parker: It's a pleasure to meet you, Wes. Eric Myers: And these guys are the Wild Force Rangers, Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé, and Merrick Baliton. Danny Delgado: Good to finally meet you all. Arnold Rodriguez: It's good to meet you too, Danny. Cole Evans: And these are the Ninja Storm Rangers, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter and Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Cam for short, her cousins, Marah and Kapri, and Eric McKnight. Cameron Watanabe: Pleasure. (shaking Patrick's hand) Patrick Simmons: Likewise. Eric McKnight: And these are the Dino Thunder Rangers, my brother, Conner, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, and their mentors, one of the Legendary Rangers, Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hillard. Tommy Oliver: So, you guys are the rookies we heard so much about, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Arnold Rodriguez: That's right. Katherine Hillard: It's nice to meet you all. Rachel Parker: Nice to meet you too. Tommy Oliver: And these are the S.P.D. Rangers, Bridge Carson, Roman Matthews, Clay Benson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Commander Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Sam, Kat Manx, Nova, Boom, Jack Landors, and Morgana. Schuyler Tate: It's a great honor to meet you guys. Bridge Carson: Yeah, aren't you the ones with the rainbow animals by your side? Raphael Parker: You bet. Jack Landors: Meet the Mystic Rangers, Nick Russell, Charlie "Chip" Thorn, Madison and Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Nick's mother, Udonna, Daggeron, Udonna's husband and Nick's father, Leanbow, Koragg, and Clare. Udonna: It is an honor to meet you, Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Rachel Parker: Same here, Udonna. Daggeron: And these are the Overdrive Rangers, Mack Hartford, Will Aston, Dax Lo, Veronica "Ronny" Robinson, Rose Ortiz, Tyzonn Collins, and the Sentinel Knight. Sentinel Knight: Hello, Mythic Rainbow Rangers, we are honored to meet you all as well. Finn McCoy: Same here, Sentinel Knight. Sawyer Porter: I can't belive there were so many rangers. Tommy Oliver: There's still a few more groups. Justin Stewart: I'm Justin Stewart, former Blue Turbo Ranger and Gold Jungle Fury Rangers. And these are my friends, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Robert James, known as R.J., Dominic Hargan, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst, Flash Sentry, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger, we're the Jungle Fury Rangers. Arnold Rodriguez: It's a pleasure to meet you. Jarrod: Likewise, Arnold. These are the RPM Rangers, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, and one of the two Legendary Rangers, Jason Lee Scott and Aisha Campbell. Aisha Campbell: Hi, Everyone! Jason Lee Scott: Good to finally meet a bunch of new rangers. Raphael Parker: Thanks a lot. Aisha Campbell: Meet the Samurai Rangers, Jayden and Lauren Shiba, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia Watanabe, and Antonio Garcia. Antonio Garcia: Good to finally meet you guys. Finn McCoy: Same goes to you and your friends, Antonio. Jayden Shiba: And these are the Super Mega Rangers, Troy Burrows, Noah Carver, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Emma Goodall, Orion, and Robo Knight. Robo Knight: We are honored to meet you, Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Raphael Parker: Thanks a lot, Robo Knight. Troy Burrows: And these are the Dino Charge Rangers, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Tyler's father, James, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Heckyl, and Riley's older brother, Matthew, Matt for short. Koda: We happy to meet you all. Sawyer Porter: No problem at all, Partner. James Navarro: And these are the Ninja Steel Rangers, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Brody's older brother, Aiden, thier father, Dane, Mick Kanic, and Princess Viera. Princess Viera: Greetings, Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Samuel Greendale: It's good to meet you. Raphael Parker: Yeah, I agree. Erica Adams: So uh.... what's all this about? Patrick Simmons: Yeah, what's going on? Tommy Oliver: We've brought you all here for an important mission, Emperor Nogo has joined forces with Lord Drakkon. Angelina Rodriguez: Lord Dakkon? Merrick Baliton: That's right, he's a very powerful and dangerous Ranger Warlord. Kendall Morgan: He was somehow brought back to life, we're gonna need all the help we can get. Rachel Parker: What can we do to help? Ryan Mitchell: If we all work together and stop Drakkon, we'll be able to save the universe. Zhane: So, are you guys up for this? It's your call. Raphael Parker: Hmmm... Alright, I'm in. Sawyer Porter: Me too. Patrick Simmons: I'm up for it. Angelina Rodriguez: Some goes for me. Erica Adams: No argument there. Wanda Williams: Let's do it. Mac DeNunez: Now, we're talking. Matthew Mikesell: I'm ready for it. Rena Sheridan: Same here. Lamar Wilson: This should be good. Arnold Rodriguez: I'll join as well. Gianna Hoover: Same goes for me. Finn McCoy: Okay then. Rachel Parker: Anything to save the world. Neal Henderson: That's what I'm talking about. Samuel Greendale: Then, what're we waiting for? Melody Jetson: I-I don't know, seems awfully dangerous. Erica Adams: Huh, what's wrong, Melody? Just before the mission starts, Ralph and his friends came to Melody. Melody Jetson: Raphael, it's still not too late. Don't you think we should reconsider and turn back? Raphael Parker: Can't do it... because... that would break an old promise that I made. Melody Jetson: An old promise? What would that be? So, he exclaimed it to her with one deep breath. Raphael Parker: On our way to Crystal Prep, I made a promised to Twilight... that I'd keep getting stronger and protect the earth, no matter what. But I forgot it when we were separated from our sister... I didn't remember until we started fighting other villains like everyone else. A promise between the two of us... (as he came closer to her, placed his hands on her shoulders) That's why we can't leave. Now that I remember Rachel because of that promise, I have to keep it. With that said, Melody realized how right Ralph was. Melody Jetson: Of course. If your sure about this, then I understand just how you feel, Raphael. (to the legendary rangers) I'm in too. Hunter Bradley: Now, we're talking. Blake Bradley: Let's do it. Zenowing: And do not fret, Young Melody, I know you'll do your best to be brave. Melody Jetson: Thank you, Zenowing. Tommy Oliver: Let's go. So, the Legendary Power Rangers begin their mission as Ralph and his friends join. Soon enough, Tommy, James, and Dane showed some images about Lord Drakkon. Tommy Oliver: It was a long time ago when my friends and I had to fight him off to protect the earth. James Navarro: It's true, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd created him for their dark purpose. Dane Romero: It's not going to be easy, but we're gonna have to work together to take him down. Rachel Parker: So, what else can we do? Mike Corbett: We're the only hope the earth has right now, we have to act now if we're to stop Drakkon. Ryan Mitchell: You along with your Mythic Rainbow Animals can help, it takes a lot of light to overcome the darkness. Robert James (R.J.): Exactly the point, it's all up to us for this. Cameron Watanabe: I hope you're up to the challenge, we'll need all the help we can take. Arnold Rodriguez: Sounds like the right call, Cam. Then, Ralph, his friends, and the other rangers checked every primitor around the training grounds. Scott Truman: Well, Ralph, you find anything? Raphael Parker: Nothing yet so far, Scott, but I'll keep looking. Eric Myers: In the meantime, we'll have to train as hard as we can to be ready for Lord Drakkon. Arnold Rodriguez: My thoughts exactly, Eric. Tommy Oliver: Are you and your friends up to the challenge, Raphael? Raphael Parker: You know it, Tommy. Suddenly, Ranger Clones appeared out of nowhere to make an ambush. Wesley Collins: Look out! Rachel Parker: Oh no! As they dodged, Eric took them out with his Quantum Defender. Rachel Parker: Thanks for the save, Eric. Eric Myers: Not a problem, but we better warn the others first. Rachel Parker: Right. Without hesitation, Ralph and his friends takes the lead with the Legendary Power Rangers. Tommy Oliver: This is it, let's we bring this battle to the max. Arnold Rodriguez: You gt it, Tommy. Cole Evans: Raphael, you take the lead on this. Raphael Parker: Gotcha, Cole. Jason Lee Scott: Let's get this party started! Raphael Parker: It's Morphin Time! Rainbow Morphers! Altogether: Activate! Rainbow Power, Rising Up! The Mythic Rainbow Morphing sequence begins. Raphael Parker: Blazing Fire of the Falcon, Mythic Rainbow, Red Ranger! Sawyer Porter: Fearsome Water of the Shark, Mythic Rainbow, Blue Ranger! Patrick Simmons: Courageous Forest of the Rabbit, Mythic Rainbow, Green Ranger! Angelina Rodriguez: Soaring Sky of the Eagle, Mythic Rainbow, Yellow Ranger! Erica Adams: Gentle Melody of the Robin, Mythic Rainbow, Pink Ranger! Wanda Williams: Strong Iron of the Bear, Mythic Rainbow, Orange Ranger! Mac DeNunez: Bickering Dance of the Dolphin, Mythic Rainbow, Aqua Ranger! Matthew Mikesell: Armored Shell of the Turtle, Mythic Rainbow, Turquoise Ranger! Rena Sheridan: Venomous Bite of the Cobra, Mythic Rainbow, Indigo Ranger! Lamar Wilson: Fearsome Growl of the Cougar, Mythic Rainbow, Purple Ranger! Arnold Rodriguez: Calling Howl of the Wolf, Mythic Rainbow, Black Ranger! Gianna Hoover: Deceiving Camouflage of the Chameleon, Mythic Rainbow, White Ranger! Finn McCoy: Mighty Weight of the Sea Lion, Mythic Rainbow, Gold Ranger! Melody Jetson: Noble Jungle of the Tiger, Mythic Rainbow, Silver Ranger! Rachel Parker: Night Vision of the Bat, Mythic Rainbow, Lavender Ranger! Neal Henderson: Leaping Stealth of the Frog, Mythic Rainbow, Bronze Ranger! Samuel Greendale: Hard Shell of the Tortoise, Mythic Rainbow, Lime Ranger! Altogether: All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow, Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The Mythic Rainbow Symbol appears. Android T.J.: Shift into Turbo! Zador: Phantom Power! Next, the Turbo Rangers morphing sequence. Android T.J.: Red Turbo Ranger! Android Justin: Blue Turbo Ranger! Android Carlos: Green Turbo Ranger! Android Ashley: Yellow Turbo Ranger! Android Cassie: Pink Turbo Ranger! Blue Senturion: Blue Senturion! Zador: Phantom Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Turbo! The Turbo symbol appears. The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice command #1: 3-3-5 Voice command #2: M-E-G-A MEGA! Then, the Space Rangers morphing sequence. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte: Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson: Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond: Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers In Space! The Space symbol appears. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Next, the Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Defender! All together: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! The Galaxy symbol appears. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, the Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! Altogether: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, the Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Then, the Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! Altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! Altogether: Ranger Form! HA! Next, the Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! Eric McKnight: Power of Fire! Altogether: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! Altogether: HA! Then, the Dino Rangers morphing sequence. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Katherine Hillard: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Next, the S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! Morgana: Night Lady Morgana! Altogether: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Then, the Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! Altogether: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, the Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! Altogether: Call to Adventure, Power Rngers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Then, the Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Zephyr Breeze: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Sunburst: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Flash Sentry: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! Altogether: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next, the RPM Rangers morphing sequence. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM symbol appears. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Then, the Sumarai Rangers morphing sequence. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! Altogether: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai symbol appears. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Next, the Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! Altogether: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce symbol appears. Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Then, the Dino Charge Rangers morphing sequence. Tyler Navarro: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red! Chase Randall: Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black! Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green! Shelby Watkins: Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold! James Navarro: Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger, Aqua! Prince Phillip III: Pachysaurus! Power Ranger, Graphite! Kendall Morgan: Plesiosaurus! Power Ranger, Purple! Zenowing: Titanosaurus! Power Ranger, Silver! Heckyl: Spinosaurus! Power Ranger, Talon! Matthew Griffin: Ceratosaurus! Power Ranger, Platinum! All together: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge! The Dino Charge symbol appears. Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! And finally, the Ninja Steel Rangers morphing sequence. Brody Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red! Preston Tien: Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow! Hayley Roster: Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White! Sarah Thompson: Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink! Aiden Romero: Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold! Dane Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold Red! Mick Kanic: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Silver Red! Princess Viera: Heart of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Green! All together: Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger! Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel! The Ninja Steel symbol appears. Raphael Parker: United Together! All Power Rangers Together: Power Rangers Forever! At last, colors of smokes and explosions appeared form behind them. Lord Drakkon: Let's see what you got. Raphael Parker: Bring it on! Lord Drakkon: Ranger Clones, attack! Tyler Navarro: It's about to get wild! Raphael Parker: I agree, attack! At last, they begin their first Legendary Team Up against Lord Darkkon and his Ranger Clones. Wesley Collins: After you, Ralph! Raphael Parker: Right, Wes. Mythic Falcon Sword! Android T.J.: Turbo Lightning Sword! Andros Hammond: Drill Saber! Leo Corbett: Quasar Saber! Carter Grayson: Rescue Claw! Wesley Collins: Chrono Sabers! Eric Myers: Quantum Defender, Blade Mode! Cole Evans: Red Lion Fang! Shane Clarke: Hawk Blaster! Hunter Bradley: Crimson Blaster! Conner McKnight: Tyranno Staff! Katherine Hillard: Stego Bow! Bridge Carson: Delta Blasters! Jack Landors: Quantum Staff! Nick Russell: Magi Staff, Sword Mode! Leanbow: Knight Saber! Mack Hartford: Drive Lance! Casey Rhodes: Junglechucks! Scott Truman: Road Saber! Jayden Shiba: Fire Smasher! Lauren Shiba: Shark Sword! Troy Burrows: Super Mega Sabers! Tyler Navarro: T-Rex Smasher! Brody Romero: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Fire Mode! Brody, Dane, and Mick: Lock in! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate Red Ranger Attack! (taking down a lot of Ranger Clones) Ethan James: You know what to do, Sawyer! Sawyer Porter: You got it, Partner. Mythic Shark Daggers! Android Justin: Turbo Hand Blasters! Blue Senturion: Robo Blaster! T.J. Johnson: Astro Axe! Kai Chen: Quasar Saber! Chad Lee: Rescue Laser! Lucas Kendall: Chrono Blasters! Max Cooper: Blue Shark Fighting Fins! Blake Bradley: Navy Antler! Ethan James: Tricera Shield! Roman Matthews: Delta Crossbow! Dax Lo: Drive Vortex! Theo Martin: Jungle Tonfa! Flynn McAllistair: Turbo Cannon! Aisha Campbell: Sky Wave Blade! Kevin: Hydro Bow! Noah Carver: Super Mega Blasters! Koda: Stego Shield! Heckyl: Spino Boomerang! Preston Tien: Ninja Blaster! Element Star, Water Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate Blue Ranger Strike! (bringing down a lot more Ranger Clones) Cameron Watanabe: Super Samurai Mode! (transforms into his Super Samurai Mode) Patrick, Samuel, go for it! Patrick Simmons: Way ahead of ya, Cam. Mythic Rabbit Axe! Samuel Greendale: Mythic Tortoise Shield! Android Carlos: Turbo Thunder Cannon! Damon Henderson: Quasar Launcher! Joel Rawlings: Rescue Cutter! Trip Regis: Chrono Sabers! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Saber! Clay Benson: Delta Axe! Xander Bly: Magi Staff, Axe Mode! Zephyr Breeze: Jungle Mace! Camille: Chameleon Blades! Ziggy Grover: Turbo Axe! Mike: Forest Spear! Jake Holling: Super Mega Sabers! Riley Griffin: Rapter Claw! Princess Viera: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Forest Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate Green and Lime Ranger Slash! (striking at a lot more Ranger Clones) Kira Ford: You're up, Angelina! Angelina Rodriguez: Okay. Mythic Eagle Staff! Android Ashley: Turbo Star Chargers! Ashley Hammond: Star Slinger! Maya: Quasar Launcher! Kelsey Winslow: Rescue Drill! Katie Walker: Chrono Blasters! Taylor Earhardt: Golden Eagle Sword! Dustin Brooks: Lion Hammer! Kira Ford: Ptera Grips! Elizabeth Delgado: Delta Claws! Charlie Thorn: Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode! Veronica Robinson: Drive Claws! Lily Chilman: Jungle Bo! Summer Landsdown: Zip Charger! Emily: Earth Slicer! Gia Moran: Super Mega Sabers! Calvin Maxwell: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Earth Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate Yellow Ranger Combo! (taking out a lot more Ranger Clones) Mia Watanabe: Now, Erica! Erica Adams: On it, Mia. Mythic Robin Bow! Android Cassie: Turbo Wind Fire! Cassie Chan: Satellite Stunner! Kendrix Morgan: Quasar Launcher! Dana Mitchell: Rescue Injector! Jennifer Scotts: Chrono Blasters! Kapri: Sakura Bow! Sydney Drew: Delta Bow! Vida Rocca: Magi Staff, Wand Mode! Rose Ortiz: Drive Geyser! Mia Watanabe: Sky Fan! Emma Goodall: Super Mega Blasters! Shelby Watkins: Tricera Drill! Sarah Thompson: Ninja Blaster! Altogether: Ultimate Pink Ranger Blast! (blowing up a lot more Ranger Clones) Kat Manx: You're up, Wanda! Wanda Williams: Got it. Mythic Bear Gauntlets! Marah: Phoenix Sword! Kat Manx: Kat Daggers! Boom: Delta Lance! Jason Lee Scott: Speed Hammer! Altogether: Ultimate Orange Ranger Slash! (wiping out a lot more Ranger Clones) James Navarro: Mac! Matthew! That's your cue! Mac DeNunez: Gotcha, James. Mythic Dolphin Twin Blades! Matthew Mikesell: Mythic Turtle Boomerang! Tori Hanson: Sonic Fin! Madison Rocca: Magi Staff! Flash Sentry: Shark Sabers! James Navarro: Ankylo Hammer! Altogether: Ultimate Aqua and Turquoise Ranger Attack! (taking down a lot more Ranger Clones) Morgana: Everyone ready? Rachel Parker: Ready, Morgana. Rena Sheridan: Mythic Cobra Scepter! Lamar Wilson: Mythic Cougar Sais! Rachel Parker: Mythic Bat Fans! Morgana: Night Blades! Koragg: Warrior Saber! Clare: Moon Staff! Robert James (RJ): Wolf Morpher! Kendall Morgan: Plesio Blaster! Altogether: Ultimate Indigo, Purple, and Lavender Ranger Strike! (brining down a lot more Ranger Clones) Jarrod: Go for it, Arnold! Arnold Rodriguez: Right. Mythic Wolf Sabers! Zador: Turbo Axe! Carlos Vallerte: Lunar Lance! Mike Corbett: Magna Sword! Danny Delgado: Black Bison Axe! Eric McKnight: Flame Katana! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Staff! Schuyler Tate: Shadow Saber! Will Aston: Drive Slammer! Sunburst: Jungle Fans! Jarrod: Lion Sword! Dillon: Cowl Laser! Chase Randall: Para Chopper! Altogether: Ultimate Black Ranger Attack! (wiping out a lot more Ranger Clones) Udonna: After you, Gianna! Gianna Hoover: Thanks, Udonna. Mythic Chameleon Whip! Alyssa Enrilé: White Tiger Baton! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Dagger! Sam: Omega Blaster! Udonna: Snow Staff! Dominic Hargan: Rhino Blade! Whiger: White Tiger Staff! Hayley Roster: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Metal Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate White Ranger Strike! (taking out a lot more Ranger Clones) Justin Stewart: Go for it, Boys! Finn McCoy: Right behind you, Justin. Mythic Sea Lion Bazooka! Neal Henderson: Mythic Frog Lance! Daggeron: Laser Lamp! Sentinel Knight: (transforms into Excelsior) Now, Justin! Justin Stewart: Excelsior! Gem: Rail Saber! Antonio Garcia: Baracuda Blade! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Gold Ptera Saber! Aiden Romero: Rockstorm Guitar! Storm Star, Turnado Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate Gold and Bronze Ranger Blast! (wiping out a lot more Ranger Clones) Ryan Mitchell: We got your back, Melody! Zhane: You can do this! Melody Jetson: With you guys all the way, Zhane. Mythic Tiger Spear! Zhane: Silver Silverizer! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Laser, Battle Axe Mode! Merrick Baliton: Lunar Cue, Saber Mode! Nova: Nova Blaster! Tyzonn Collins: Drive Detecter! Gemma: Cloud Hatchet! Orion: Super Silver Spear! Robo Knight: Robo Blade! Prince Phillip III: Pachy Wrecking Ball! Zenowing: Titano Saber, Silver Prism Slash! Matthew Griffin: Cerato Cannon! Altogether: Ultimate Silver Ranger Attack! (destroying every last Ranger Clones) Raphael Parker: Game over! Lord Drakkon: It's never over yet, Rangers, it is only the beginning! Tommy Oliver: We'll see about that, Drakkon, you're way out of your league. Lord Drakkon: We shall see, Tommy! As they begin their battle, Drakkon was bringing Tommy down to the ground. Lord Drakkon: Say goodbye to all of your comrades, Tommy! (as he's about to strike his saber) Raphael Parker: Oh, no you don't! (draws out his Mythic Falcon Sword and striked back) Tommy Oliver: Yeah, Ralph, go for it! At last, Raphael was ready to activate his Rainbow Armored Battlizer Mode. Raphael Parker: Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5